


Project Flour Baby

by CherryKip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!America, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega!England, flour baby project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKip/pseuds/CherryKip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>USUK one-shot, Omegaverse with flour babies.<br/>Done for Owyn-Sama on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Flour Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owyn-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=owyn-sama).



> This was just a short kind of thing.  
> I could post more but I will do that later I just wanted to post it already so here you guys go, my crappy story  
> Enjoy.

USUK one-shot, Omegaverse with flour babies.  
Done for Owyn-Sama on tumblr.

“Alfred what on earth are you doing with the flour baby?” Arthur asked standing in the doorway tapping his foot. Alfred was sitting at the dinner table the flour baby on his lap burger pressed against the surface where it's mouth would be. “I'm teaching it how to eat burgers.” the alpha replied as if it was obvious. Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. “I'm glad you are so into the assignment but this is ridiculous. If we are going to teach it stuff to eat we will teach it how to eat baby food.” the omega walked over taking the flour baby from Alfred and walked to the fridge to get milk. Arthur then proceeded to fill a baby bottle with just a bottom of milk then he presses the bottle to where the sack's mouth would be and fake feeds their baby.  
Alfred takes a bite of the burger he tried to feed to the fake baby looking at his omega with a fond smile. Well Arthur wasn't officially his omega yet, since they are just partners for the flour baby, but Alfred has been working on courting the English teen being so taken by the man that he wanted to be with him outside of the project. Arthur put the bottle down obvious to the alpha's stare and burped the sack. “There we go now off to bed with you” he said to the sack leaving the kitchen to go to the spare bedroom. Dubbed the flour baby room, to put the sack in his bed. Alfred followed quietly watching protectively.  
Once Arthur had laid the sack down Alfred hugged him laying his face in the omega's neck taking a deep breath. Arthur felt his face heating up. “What do you think you're doing?!” he hissed at Alfred who was ignoring Arthur's question in favor of his smell. Alfred purred lowly rubbing his nose all over Arthur's neck. “Alfred” Arthur half growled half moaned. “I'm smelling the scent of my omega” Alfred replied lowly. “Your omega!? Excuse you Alfred but I am not your omega” Arthur protested loudly struggling against his instincts to just submit to this big American Alpha pressed against his back. He overcame his instincts and elbowed the alpha in his gut making Alfred back away with a hiss. “I will not submit to you, you big stupid American!” this has Alfred pouting a little as he was still recovering from the blow to his gut.  
“I wouldn't be a typical alpha that's for sure...Man you can put force behind a punch” Alfred grumbled lowly rubbing his sore spot making Arthur take a tiny bit of pity on him. “Fine...You're my alpha for now but only because I want a good grade not because you are actually the only alpha I'm willing to put up with” his cheeks colored lightly as he ushered Alfred out of the room.  
From that moment on Alfred began to court Arthur in his own way. He didn't whine when he would have to eat something Arthur would make, he bought some baking stuff that Arthur loved, which was later stolen by Oliver Arthur's cousin, he watched Arthur's shows with him. Arthur was annoyed with him at first but slowly warmed up to the behavior and responded in kind. The project took two months in total the first half of month one the two spend bickering now in the second half of month one they were acting more like a bonded couple so when the teacher checked the recorder in the flour bag he had been surprised. Of course mister Beilschmidt had known couples could bond over his assignment, heck he met his current mate like that, but it surprised him every time. “Mister Kirkland, mister Jones your flour baby is doing fine good job, keep up the good work” he returned the flour baby to them a new recorder inside.  
“Shouldn't we name the flour baby so we won't have to keep calling it 'it' and 'flour baby'?” Alfred asked on the way home, Arthur carrying their project. “Maybe we should...It would make this more realistic more intimate too” Arthur murmured nodding. “What will we name them” he wondered next deciding to switch to a gender neutral term. “Well I wanted to name him Davie” Arthur thought about if for a moment. “Alright if you want to name him Davie he will be Davie” the Brit gave a small smile shifting the bag in his arms. “Davie Jones. I can teach you about pirates now” Arthur chuckled as he talked to their 'baby' while Alfred looked on feeling stupid for not realizing how the name could turn out. Then it caught up with his mind that Arthur said just Jones and his face broke out in a grin leaning in to nuzzle Arthur's neck. “You said just Jones. Does this mean when we bond you will take my name?” Alfred murmured against Arthur's skin making the omega's hairs stand up as a shudder went through him. “Yes it does mean that you git” Alfred stopped walked making Arthur stop too who frowned slightly. “Alfred what-” he was cut of by a gentle brush of lips against his. “You really know how to make me happy Artie” Alfred smiled a huge smile at the blushing Brit who lightly pushed the American's shoulder grumbling. “Yeah, yeah let's keep walking you idiot”


End file.
